gem
by Onnoff
Summary: His dad told him to find his very own gem, so Kaito did.
1. gem

_"Go find the most beautiful thing you can find, Kaito, and bring them to me. Show me _your _gem." _

He walked around the lobby of the theater that dad will be performing at, looking for his gem. He didn't really know exactly what he was looking for, but he couldn't help but feel excited. Maybe he'll finally know what mom and dad are always talking about when they smiled to each other and have whispered conversations.

It started when Kaito realized how often his dad would refer to things as his "gem." Sometimes, he was actually talking about actual gemstones, but other times, they were flowers, paintings, fancy vases that his dad bought during his trip. Kaito didn't get it. They obviously weren't gems, so why does his dad keep calling them that?

His curiosity and irritation at not understanding this reached its peak when he was listening to his dad explain a mechanism in the show a few minutes ago. He pointed at a mechanical part to him and told him that "this little gem will be responsible for..." something he already forgot about. But he couldn't hold it anymore, he didn't get it. Why were they gems? So he asked his dad.

Which led to this scavenger hunt that he's doing right now.

_ "They don't have to be gemstones, Kaito. They can be anything you find beautiful. Captivating, fascinating, intriguing. Anything that captures your interest and held it with the tightest hold you've ever felt. Something that draws you in and never lets you go." _

He still didn't think he gets it. But his dad challenged him to find a gem, _his _gem, at the theater, right now, before the show starts. And he was never one to turn down a challenge.

He looked all over the lobby, at the vases decorating the counters and tables and the flowers in them, the painting that gave life to the walls, even actual jewelry the guests were wearing. Nothing caught his interest. Nothing made him feel anything like what dad told him.

He slowed down as he walked, turning his head this way and that, deciding to be more thorough. Maybe he missed something when he was walking around the lobby the first time. He paused for a second to lean against the wall and look up at the chandeliers lighting up the room. They were shiny. Sparkling and pretty, with crystals dripping like water from the metal frames. But they also looked like every other chandeliers he's ever seen. Maybe he should be sad that he was so bored of something so beautiful, but he can't help feeling this way when he's seen them all so often.

He tilted his head down to look in front instead of upwards again, when something caught light in the corner of his eye. Kaito turned to look at what caught his eye's attention. And saw a boy.

It was just a boy. That was all.

Yet... Kaito couldn't look away from him.

The boy was by himself, staring up at the chandeliers like Kaito was, few seconds ago. He had fine blond hair that looked wavy, but styled. All in all, he was just a boy.

Then something shifted, and there was that light again. It was reflecting from the boy's eyes. A strange color that Kaito's never seen before. It was golden like his hair, but different. The boy's hair was solid, but his eyes looked like liquid and solid all at the same time.

Kaito smiled to himself. He's found it! His gem!

With that, he began to make his way to the boy. Thinking back to the English lessons he's had in his head. He has to figure out a way to get the boy to follow him somehow. And before he realized, he was standing right beside the boy. Who had yet to notice Kaito, as he was still watching the chandeliers. He took a breath, and suddenly felt overwhelmed with nerves.

"H-hello!" He said to the boy, startling him. The boy turned to look in his direction and he couldn't help but sucked in a breath. Those eyes looked even prettier up close. They look molten, almost like they were some weird liquid crystal.

"Hello," the boy smiled at him.

Kaito gasped quietly, but smiled back. His dad did teach him how to be a gentleman after all.

"I am Kaito," he said haltingly, but with confidence, "come with me?"

The boy frowned at him for a second, and he sweated a little. Did the boy think he was weird? Did he say something weird? What did he do?

_ "Ano... are you Japanese?" _the boy asked quietly. In Japanese. Fluent, perfect, Japanese. He was Japanese?

_ "You're Japanese?" _he asked in return, which the boy nodded back enthusiastically.

_ "Yes! I'm so glad you're Japanese! I just moved here and I don't know a lot of English, but everything's in English! And I can't talk to anyone!" _The boy replied and immediately started to ramble very fast at Kaito, while smiling hopefully at him.

Kaito couldn't help but wonder why this blond Japanese boy who couldn't speak English was apparently now living in England. This all seem very confusing and overly complex. But before he could ask the boy anything else, they were interrupted by an older woman, who started talking to the boy. The boy seemed to be replying excitedly to the woman, before she turned to look at him.

"And who's this?" she asked the boy, in English. The boy frowned, staring at the lady. Kaito realized then that the reason the boy frowned at him the first time, was because he was trying to understand Kaito.

_ "He said he's Kaito. He's Japanese!" _the boy replied enthusiastically in Japanese when he finally figured out what to answer.

The lady pursed her lips at the boy, who shrunk slightly, looking pleadingly up at the lady. She sighed.

"You're supposed to be practicing English, young master." she scolded him, Kaito thought. It sounded that way from her tone. The boy frowned, probably trying to understand what's being said again. He didn't like how the frown looked on the boy's face.

_ "Ne, so can you come?" _he asked the boy again, hoping to distract the boy from his current distress. The boy turned to him, eyes wide, confused.

_ "To where?" _the boy asked with confusion.

_ "I need to bring you to my dad!" _he replied. Then, after thinking for a bit, _"Your mom can come with us too." _

The lady and the boy laughed.

_ "Oh, I'm not his mother, dear." _the lady said.

_ "Can we go see his dad?" _the boy asked the lady. The lady looked at them, sighed, and then nodded.

With that, Kaito grabbed the boy's hand and started leading him to the backstage area where his dad was probably at. Luckily, they didn't have to go that far into the back area, his dad seemed to be waiting for him in the hallway.

He walked confidently up to his dad, before announcing proudly of his success.

_ "This is my gem, dad." _he said, still holding the boy's hand.

The boy tilted his head at Kaito, but he was focused on his dad's response. Who simply smiled at him and crouched down to his level, before peering at the boy.

_ "Oh? And what drew you to him, Kaito?" _his dad asked.

_ "His eyes." _he replied confidently.

His dad turned to look at the boy again, who was staring curiously at the both of them, before focusing on looking at his dad. His dad smiled.

_ "Hmmm, I see. His eyes _are _very special. They look almost like amber to me." _dad said. With that, the boy seemed to perk up.

_ "Oh! Do you like amber?" _he asked Kaito. Kaito just tilted his head at the boy. _"If you do, then here, you can have this!" _the boy reached into one of his pockets, before taking out clear looking rock that was a yellowish, orange=ish color. Almost exactly like his eyes. Kaito stared at the weird rock. The boy held it out to him. _"Here!" _

The boy placed it into the hand that was holding the boy's other hand when Kaito didn't respond.

_ "Oh!" _his dad exclaimed. He was looking at his watch. Then he looked at Kaito. _"We have to go, Kaito. The show's about to start." _Then, he turned to the boy and the lady. _"Why don't you join my son? He has the best seat in the theater." _his father said, winking.

...

...

...

He remembered that the boy and the lady did join him in the front rows, where dad usually saved some seats for friends who might drop by unannounced. He remembered talking to the boy throughout the show. He remembered watching the boy when the boy was too enthralled by the show to talk to him, watching those eyes sparkle as they catch the light.

Remembered how they joined him after the show to meet his dad again, and how the boy whispered something to his dad that made him look surprised, then impressed. Remembered how the boy refused to tell him what he said to his dad, telling him that he should figure it out himself, if he plans to be a magician.

He remembered the way Hakuba's eyes shined the same way the boy's eyes did as he looked at the trick he painstakingly planned to distract and entertain his audience during the heist last night. How the blond was completely enthralled by the spectacle. How the light caught his eyes, turning them into molten amber.

He remembered the way Hakuba's eyes looked this morning when they greeted each other. How the morning sun lit the day just enough to show him how Hakuba's eyes turned into precious sparkling gems when light catches.

Kaito held the piece of amber he was tossing and playing with, to his eye. Peered at it as the afternoon light shines through the window. The gemstone glittering where the harsh edges were, and glowing almost mystically.

He was probably overthinking things.

Sighing, Kaito put the crystallized resin away.

Just in time too, as he heard three knocks. He turned to look at the sound to find Hakuba leaning against the doorframe. Eyes sparkling in the sunlight, just like that amber the boy gave him did.

_ "There you are. Come on, Aoko-san's been waiting for you. Please hurry up." _Hakuba spoke in smooth unaccented Japanese.

He grabbed his stuff and made his way to the half-Brit.

_ "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."_

* * *

i wrote a little thing in saguru's perspective for this story as well. it's a short short *short* little thing for the next chapter

anyways, hope you guys liked this!


	2. omake

A little insight into Saguru's thoughts.

* * *

'Hmmm', he thinks he remembers owning a piece of amber... he just can't remember where he put it.

He remembers that it wasn't rounded or smooth. It has a uniquely textured surface to it. Now if only he could remember where he put it.

Saguru continues to search through his room.

'Maybe I left it in England,' he wonders, then shakes head. No, if he likes it, which he definitely does, then he wouldn't have left it behind.

So where on Earth did he put it?

He huffs in frustration.

This always happens when he wants to find something. When he needs something, they're never there. And when he doesn't, he's constantly reminded of their presence.

"Botchama, are you alright?" Baaya pokes her head into his room to ask.

Oh right! Maybe Baaya will know!

"I'm okay, Baaya. Just looking for that piece of amber that I have. Do you know where I put it." he asks.

Baaya remains quiet. So he turns to look at her, finding a confused expression on her face.

"Botchama... You gave it away to a little boy a long time ago, remember?" she answers.

'Oh.'

"Oh." he replies. Baaya smiles at him patiently. Which she deserves to, because he's probably trying her patience at this point with all the ruckus he's causing from looking for this thing. "Thank you, Baaya."

Baaya nods and left, closing the door behind her.

Well, that explains why he couldn't find his little amber piece. He tries to remember exactly when and why he gave away the amber, but he can't. Well, it was probably worth it. He really did like that amber piece he had, there must have been a good reason for him to give it away.

Hmmm, well, guess it's time to shop for more amber. Maybe he should look for ones with insects trapped inside this time. That'll be cool.

With that in mind, Saguru settles down at this laptop and begins to browse, humming absently as he does.

* * *

Annnd that's it for this fic, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
